Pistol
flintlock pistol.]] A pistol was a single-shot gun that in an era of flintlock and musket weaponry where the pistol was loaded with a lead ball and fired by sparks from flint struck against steel. Flintlock pistols were used as self-defense weapons and as a military arm. Their effective range was short, and they were frequently used as an adjunct to a sword or cutlass. Pistols were usually smoothbore although some rifled pistols were produced. Some double-barreled pistols were also produced, allowing the weapon to hold two shots at a time. Arguably the most elegant of the pistol designs was the Queen Anne pistol, which was made in all sizes. History Throughout the Golden Age of Piracy, individuals that were either pirates or officers of the British or Spanish Royal Navy have been known to use a pistol. The Pirate's Code dictated that when a pirate was marooned, he was to be given a pistol with a single shot. Captain Jack Sparrow owned a flintlock pistol while operating as a pirate in the Caribbean. He was left with one shot by his mutinous first mate, Hector Barbossa, when the crew of the Black Pearl marooned Jack on a desert island. Jack escaped, however, and kept his pistol, still with its single shot, to ultimately use on Barbossa himself. Jack killed Barbossa during a showdown at Isla de Muerta nine years on, and continued to use the flintlock in his later adventures. Subtypes Queen Anne pistol Queen Anne pistols were a type of flintlock pistol distinguished by the fact that the lockplate was forged in one piece with the breech and the trigger plate. They were usually a breech-loading design known as a turn-off pistol. Possibly first made in England and certainly achieving relatively little popularity elsewhere, they came in fashion in England during the reign of Anne of Great Britain, hence the name. The most notable was the single pistol owned by Jack Sparrow who later gave it to Angelica.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean (ride)'' *''The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Smoke on the Water'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''The Secret of Galileo's Diary'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' External links * Notes and references Category:Flintlocks Category:Pistols Category:Weapon types